Sooner Or Later
by Sincerely-Yours Truely
Summary: Plan and simple, the story follows along how Yuki and Shuichi's relationship strengthens. Contains Yaoi.This is my first story on here.
1. Sunday's Rain

These characters do not belong to me as much as I may want them to...

Chapter 1: Sunday's Rain

Sunday mourin rain is fallin Intro

The rain was falling steadily. Pattering against the window pain, sending early birds scurrying about the streets. Yuki wakes, staring at the cieling. Thoughts quickley found way to his mind of the night before. As much as he loved Shuichi, how could he be so cold hearted?

He turned his head to visualize the vacent spot next to him.He sighed and reached over to grab a cigarette from the carton. He pused on the lighter button and spun the wheel, nothing came. He tried again and again, but no flame appeared. Yuki threw the lighter across the room cursing under his breath.

He sat up, rubbed his forhead, and smoothed back his soft blonde hair.He slowly got up and searched through a pile of clothes lying on the floor. During his search he discovered a sweatshirt belonging to Shuichi. It was his gigantic Converse shirt that was so large on him, for he was so small. Yuki held the shirt and sank to the floor. A tear came to his eye, then they started falling one by one. He clutched the shirt tighter and tighter, his knuckles turing white. He burried his face into the shirt and inhaled deeply. It smelled of the sweet sent of strawberries.

Yuki continued sitting on the floor crying, as he heard the faint noice of foot steps. He then heard the key in the door, open, then be pushed shut. "Shu...ichi?" Yuki murmered. He could see the bedroom door handle turn as a messy pink haired boy walked into the room. "Shuichi?" repeated Yuki.

"God! Yuki, you scared the shit out of me! I thought you were gone, that's why I came back to get my shirt...wait...are u crying? What happened!"

Yuki stared at him, long and hard. He stood up and walked towards Shuichi.Yuki grabbed Shuichi and embraced him tightly. "Shu...Shuichi, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you.."

Shuichi gasped and the smile that Yuki had come to love appeared on the boys face. "It's ok Yuki, I forgive you."

Yuki moved his fingers through the small boys drenched pink hair and smiled. He leaned down and kissed the boy softly. Yuki could feel a smile appear on Shuichi's face as he kissed him. Shuichi wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck and returned his kiss. Yuki pressed his body into Shuichi's into the wall, grabbing his wrists and holding his arms against the wall. Shuichi moaned slightly as Yuki started kissing his neck and moved down to the the base of his neck and shoulder.

"Yuki..." moaned Shuichi. Yuki pressed himself into Shuichi harder, still kissing his neck. "Yuki!" shouted Shuichi thrusting his head up. A smile came across Yuki's face. He could feel Shuichi breathing deeply, his chest pushing hard into his own. Sweat started to drip down Shuichi's neck and Yuki licked it off. "Yuki! Yuki!" Shuichi shouted. Yuki smiled at Shuichi's pleasure.

He stopped and stared deep into Shuichi's eyes. "You need to get to work...i'll continue this later..."he said smerking. Shuichi grinned and kissed Yuki quickly and ran out the door. Yuki walked into the living room and plopped down in a chair in front of his computer and sighed. "Damn him..." she said smiling.


	2. Emails and Late Loves

Chapter 2: E-mails and Late Loves

Yuki typed the newest chapter of his story vigorously. The deadline was in two days and he was behind shedule. While in the middle of typing he heard a voice say, "You have one new message." He clicked one the e-mail link to see whom it had came from. "Shuichi?" He clicked on it and began to read it. "Yuki, i'll be late tonight, deadline for a new song had been changed to sooner and we have to work later than expected. Don't worry about dinner, i'll pick something up from the convenience store on my way home. Love, Shu-Chan." - Yuki sighed and continued working.

Around dinner time he had became extremely bored and out of ideas. He was just about done and could finish up tomorrow with no problem at all. He walked to the fridge and pulled out a beer, sitting on the couch, and flicked on the t.v. Flipping through the channels, nothing seemed to come to interest to him so he decided to take a shower.

Just as he was about to walk into the bedroom, the apartment door opened at Shuichi walked in. "Hey, what are you doing home?"

"Would you believe my whining came in handy! I begged that I would promise to work extra late tomorrow if I got to come home early. I knew you wanted me home and all."

Yuki smiled and walked over to Shuichi. "You always know the way to end the shitiest day, don't you?" Shuichi beamed and kissed Yuki softly.

The next minute was all a blur to Shuichi. The last thing he remembered was being into the living room locking lips with Yuki and the next he had Yuki straddling over him in their bed. Yuki had his hands cupped around Shuichi's face, gazing down into his eyes. Shuichi slid his hands up Yuki's chest around his neck and pulled his face down to his, noses touching.

"God damnit I love you," whispered Yuki. Yuki's breath on Shuichi's lips made him giggle.

He leaned up and kissed Yuki ever so slightly. "I love you too." he mumbled across Yuki's lips.

They continued to exchange quick gentle kisses, but after a few seconds, Yuki leaned into Shuichi, deepening their kiss. Yuki took of Shuichi's shirt and threw it on the floor. Shuichi unbuttoned Yuki's nice white shirt and threw that on the floor as well.

Yuki grabbed Shuichi's hands into his own and pinned then on the bed leaning into him. They kissed each other deeply and Shuichi slipped his tounge into Yuki's mouth and Yuki returned the same. Shuichi slid his hands down Yuki's back, ever so slightly dragging what stubbed nails he had along. Yuki shivered a bit and acrhed his back slightly. He moved down to Shuichi's neck and sucked on it lightly, making Shuichi moan.

Yuki moved over to the base of Shuichi neck and shoulder. Shuichi moaned out Yuki's name and grasped onto his arms. Yuki smiled, then slid his hands down unzippering Shuichi's pants, pulling them off. Then did the same to himself.


	3. Night Out

Chapter 3: Night Out

Shuichi woke to bright sunbeams shining down on his face. He winced his eyes and rubbed at them. He turned to stare at his soundly sleeping life, then brushed his blonde hair out of his eyes. Yuki grumbled at bit and slowly opened his eyes and found Shuichi staring at him with a smile. Yuki placed a hand on the side of Shuichi's face and leaned over kissing him gently. "Good morning," he said mumbled across Shuichi's lips, making him giggle. "Morning Yuki," Shuichi said returning a kiss to Yuki. They exchanged a few deep kisses when Shuichi finally broke away. "Sorry...gotta get ready for work..." Yuki sighed then cracked a slight smile. "Yeah...I know." Shuichi got out of bed and went into the bathroom to get ready. Yuki looked at him rushing sround. "Sometimes I wish...you were never in a band..." he said. "Say something Yuki!" Shuichi shouted out of the bathroom. "No..." "Ok then, i'm gonna get going. I'll be home as soon as I can." Shuichi leaned down and gave Yuki a quick brush on the lips. "See ya!" he said waving. "Yeah...bye." Yuki got up a while later sat in front of his computer, pondering about what to write next. He finished his chapter in no at all, having so much extra free time left over. He snagged a cigartte from its carton, light it up, taking a puff, then exhaling. "What to do now?" He decided to take a shower. Yuki walked to the bathroom, undressed, and walked into the shower. He turned the nozzle and flinched a bit when the freezing cold water spurted out on him. Moments later after he finished, he got out of the shower, then brushed his teeth. "Yuki, you here!" "Shuichi, what are you doing home?" "I worked my ass off and got the song done. I came home as soon as I could to be with you." Yuki smiled and went over a quick kissed Shuichi. "Well since you here, want to go out for dinner?" "Really!" Shuichi jumped up and down and huged Yuki, giving him his cute face. - "Well get ready so we can go then" "Ok!" Shuichi rushed around and got dressed in a nice outfit. "Ready?" "Yep!" They got into the car and Yuki drove to their usual restaraunt. They walked into the door and waited to be seated. "How many sir?" asked a waiter. "Two please." The waiter sat them in a nice spot in the back were it was quiet. He sat their menus down in front of them. "Can I start you gentleman off with anything to drink?" "A bottle of wine," replied Yuki. The waiter nodded and walked to the kitchen. "Oh! Look Yuki! That steak looks good...and so does that ham dinner...and that...and this, but thats too expensive..." "Get whatever you'd like, don't worry about the price." Shuichi smiled and nodded. The waiter came back with the wine and poured it into glasses for them. He took their orders and came back with them some time later. They ate their meals, while chit chatting over a few things, nothing special. After they were done, Yuki paid the tip and left a generous tip. He and Shuichi drove back home. When they got back Shuichi and Yuki changed. "Wow...that was so good..." said Shuichi plopping down on the bed staring at the ceiling. Yuki walked out of the bathroom and walked over to the bed. "Glad you enjoyed it," he said smiling, then leaning down and kissing Shuichi deeply. "That was better than dinner..." Yuki grinned and straddled over Shuichi, kissing him again. "Glad you liked that too..."


End file.
